


A puppy for mommy

by Thepolishyanderefox



Series: Zelink Fluff Collection [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepolishyanderefox/pseuds/Thepolishyanderefox
Summary: Zelda is the Queen of Hyrule and proud mother of two children. As a special holiday came along in Hyrule those two had something planned-





	A puppy for mommy

**Author's Note:**

> Continuing with the oneshot series with a mothers day special! I choose twilight Princess for this since they're the oldest Zelda and Link. And its just fluffy shush

Zelda was the best ruler that Hyrule had seen in a long time. She ruled with wisdom and kindness, choosing understanding over punishment. Her Children would also agree with that, even though she raised them according to the royal standards, she didn't force them to anything. She let them be children, something her own father never did.  
She sighed and let her eyes trail over the countless sheets that were scattered all over her desk. She already had a whole week of work behind her and yet she wasn't even through half of it. Maybe a small break wouldn't hurt.  
As she walked through the halls in search of her husband someone ran up behind her. ''Mommy!'' She looked behind just as something clung to her dress. It was her small daughter Alice Zelda Hyrule bearly 4 year's old. She had her fathers dirty blonde hair and her mother's ice blue eyes. She also inherited her dad's wild nature and brilliant smile. Zelda's gaze instantly softened as she reached down and picked the small princess up. ''Whats the matter my dear? Did you run away without Nicholas again?'' The girl shook her head and clasped her hand together. ''He's waiting in the garden with Daddy!'' The queen tilted her head. Waiting? She didn't recall any of the other nobels saying that they would come visit. ''Common mommy we have to go to them!'' Alice struggled and Zelda gently set her down on the ground again. ''Close your eyes!'' She was about to protest but decided against it, taking Alices outstreched hand instead and closing her eyes, letting the small princess guide her.  
After a few minutes of walking she heard a guard chuckle and open the door. Alice continued to guide her through the gardens with a happy skip in her steps. Zelda couldn't help but smile, the goddesses had truly blessed her with two wonderful children.  
''Okay wait here mommy and no peaking!'' Zelda nodded and kept her eyes closed as she heard some whispering. The voices stopped and she felt a gentle weight on her head. ''Happy mothers day!'' She opened her eyes to see Link with Nicholas on his shoulders and Alice in his arms, all three smiling brightly at her. She reached up and felt the flower crown that they had placed over her tiara.  
She felt herself smiling as she leaned forward and hugged all three of them, kissing each of their heads.  
''Oh thank you! I forgot that this was today." Link grinned and kissed her nose in return."Me too but these two kept reminding me all day." Nicholas and Alice grinned proudly before Alice started to tug on her fathers tunic. "Daddy we still need to give mommy her other present!" Zelda raised an eyebrow and Link nodded smiling at his daughter. "You're right! So Zelda you told me once how you wanted a dog when you were a child but your father didn't allow it right?"  
The queen nodded and titled her head slightly.  
"Thats correct, why?"  
He chuckled and let the children down, walking over to a bush and picking something up.  
When he came back she saw what it was: a small puppy. It looked like a mix of a Hylian Shepherd and a husky. Actually it looked awfully similiar to a certain golden wolf-  
Either way she held her hand over her mouth and watched as the small dog looked at her with bright brown eyes making happy whining noises and barks when Link handed it over to her. She giggled as it cuddled against her and hugged her family again.  
"We love you mommy!"  
"I love you too..."


End file.
